


Jasper's New Pets

by Just_Ciel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Petplay, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/pseuds/Just_Ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot bring up the idea of petplay to Jasper. Jasper is bit unsure but decides to go along with and finds to enjoy it more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a potential multi-chapter since I have so many thoughts for the story! In this chapter, Lapis and Peridot bring up pet play to Jasper. Kinks explored in this chapters are: masturbation, foot jobs, and orgasm denial

“What?”

“You heard us, we want to play at being your pets.”

“I know what I heard, I'm not deaf,” Jasper frowned slightly at the small blue gem sitting atop her chest. “It's just that, well, I expected this from you Lapis...but Peridot too?”

She then glanced towards the even tinier gem who was resting beside Lapis. Peridot blushed a lime-green shade, avoiding eye contact.

Shyly fiddling with her fingers, she looked back up. “W-well honestly it was more Lazuli' idea and she was all about doing it just by herself but then she brought up how nice it'd feel to be caressed and tended for by your huge hands so I...”

“Just admit that you really want to be picked up and carried about like a tiny kitten,” Lapis chortled, elbowing Peridot in the shoulder.

“Lazuli! You weren't supposed to say that!” Peridot squealed, slapping her in return which quickly escalated in both gems grappling each other. Lapis laughed lightly while Peridot yelled and cursed at her.

“Hey, hey! Break it up, you dorks,” Jasper growled, prying them apart. She was strong and her hands were large enough that she could single-handily pick them up in each hand which she used to her advantage by replacing the small gems on opposite sides of her.

Immediately they responded to this by snuggling up to Jasper's armpits as she embraced them; Lapis grinning and Peridot sniffling as she glared over the chest at her.

The large gem rolled her eyes at this then grumbled almost tiredly, “Look at you both though, already fighting before the scene even happens, I don't know how you guys expect this to work out.”

“I promise I'll be on my best behavior!” Lapis looked up at her with big puppy eyes, a slight whine to her voice. “Pleeeeease? I really want to do this.”

Jasper wasn't fooled. She caught that mischievous glint in her partner's expression; but shrugged it off and turned to Peridot. “Well? What about you? You really want to do this as well?”

Peridot silently nodded.

“You sure?” Jasper insisted.

“Absolutely,” the small gem said with no hesitation, cradling the giantess' hand in her arms tenderly. She ran her tiny fingers down each digit, exploring them then sighed into her palm, kissing it lightly.

Jasper purred softly in response, smooching Peridot's forehead. Lapis let out an indignant huff, not wanting to be left out either and headbutted her partner's chin pointedly.

Jasper barked out a short laugh, kissing her on the nose as well which seemed to satisfy her. She sighed in contentment as they huddled up even tighter to her body.

“So...when do you want to start this scene anyways?”

Peridot and Lapis exchanged quick glances, giggling to themselves.

“It'll be a surprise.”

* * *

 

One morning after one of her rare deep sleeps, Jasper woke up to see a common sight. Her girlfriends lying atop her completely naked, Lapis draped across her breasts while Peridot was curled up in the crook of the legs where thighs met groin. And of course that dull wanting throb in the core of herself, begging to be sated. What made it uncommon however were the added fluffy hair extensions on her partners' heads that looked like…

“Cat ears?”

The large gem arched an eyebrow then looked to the side where she found a note and a set of collars on the nightstand. She picked up the letter and read it. It was very crudely written in blue crayon and had numerous spelling errors (Lapis must have written this one) but she got the gist of the message. The scene was to be for the entire day today, perfect timing as they would be the only ones at home.

A low chuckle rumbled in Jasper's throat, things were already off to an interesting start then. She grabbed the collars next and studied them. They were made of nylon with steel tags and buckles; one was a scarlet red while the other was a bright neon green color. As she was looking over them, a nudge against her elbow jolted her back to attention.

Jasper glanced down to see a wide awake Lapis staring up at her with a small smile. Peridot had likewise woken as well, peering at them from her nest.

“Up now, huh?” Jasper smirked. “So what now? You want me to put these things on you guys?”

No response. The smaller gems had already committed to the scene, they were not to utter any out of character noises or speak up till the day ended or to say their safe words or if an emergency happened. Jasper shrugged then clicked the collars loosely around her new pets' necks. Lapis got the green one while Peridot was treated to the red.

Jasper let out a soft groan then glanced downwards. A large bulge had formed beneath her tartan boxers. Her sex ached for release. She bit her lower lip. “Damned morning boners.”

She would have to handle this by herself personally, being sure of the fact the pets weren't supposed to deliberately pleasure her in this scene.

Jasper grumbled, guiding her tentacle nub through the fly of her shorts. She cast a sideways glance to Lapis who was watching with rapt attention and a trembling raised hand. The poor blue gem was practically ready to break character just to help her out. Jasper shook her head almost sadly so Lapis lowered her hand but still watched with keen interest, licking her lips.

Then there was pressure at the base of her shaft and Jasper whipped her head back to see Peridot kneading on her bits mockingly.

“No, no, bad Peri,” Jasper scolded, brushing her hands away. The green gem didn't move, choosing to lean back on the striped rock's calves.

Jasper sighed deeply, falling back on her pillows as she began to stroke her mottled orange member. Her hips thrust upwards with each flick, whimpering as she neared her release. She finally finished with a loud shuddering groan, panting heavily afterward. There was a high-pitched yelp and Jasper half-opened her blurry eyes at the direction of noise.

Peridot was now covered in the thick heavy fluids of Jasper's orgasm aftermath; she was frantically trying to lick them off her arms. Lapis seized the moment to do the same as well, licking where the cum had landed that Peridot couldn't reach though that only seemed to distress the gem further. After a tussle on the spacious bed, Lapis finally pinned down Peridot and resumed her tongue-cleaning help. The smaller gem made more disgruntled noises at first but put up with it regardless, falling into a quiet purring state.

Jasper watched curiously as Lapis now curled up around Peridot, slurping up the remaining mess on her face and in her hair. After it was done, the green gem wiggled away and crawled towards Jasper, looking up at her expectantly.

Jasper smirked and scratched her under the chin. Peridot let out an involuntary giggle then blushed, chewing on her thumb ashamedly.

“It's okay,” Jasper cooed, running her fingers through her pet's soft platinum-blonde hair.

Lapis joined them, quietly whining for attention as she nudged her body under Jasper's thick arm. Jasper chuckled, ruffling her short blue hair in turn.

“You little rascal,” she said as Lapis flopped down on her back, baring her belly. Jasper ran a hand down it, tracing the tips of her fingernails across the skin. Lapis shivered, rubbing her thighs reflexively as a sliver of bright blue peeked out between them. Her aroused tentacle had come out to play.

Instinctively Jasper moved to help pleasure her but Lapis let out a growl of protest, turning away from her.

“Okay suit yourself,” Jasper hunched her shoulders. “Don't come crying to me when you end up having that boner for rest of the day.”

She then tucked her own tentacle inside her boxers and got up from the bed, stretching her arms and back.

Massaging her neck, she turned to her pets with a lopsided grin. “Well, let's get ourselves some breakfast, shall we?”

* * *

 

Jasper walked into the kitchen to find three medium-sized dog bowls and another badly written note sitting on the counter. She was to feed her partners via these dishes only so she placed two empty ones on the floor while she filled the remaining one with cool water. That one dish would have to be shared between Peridot and Lapis. Likewise Jasper placed it on the floor and the two gems huddled together to drink from it. Peridot only managed couple of tongue laps before Lapis unceremoniously shoved her aside, gulping down most of the water. After she was done, there was barely a film of water left for Peridot so she sadly drank the rest.

Jasper had noticed, frowning at Lapis' antics. She had promised to behave herself! Jasper made a mental note to not treat her as she pulled out a carton of eggs, packets of frozen sausages and bacon from the fridge.

“Breakfast special #1 coming right up,” Jasper smirked as she turned on the stove, placing couple of frying pans on the top.

Soon the room was filled with the delicious warm scent of meat sizzling on the griddle and the crack of eggs. Lapis could hardly hold herself back. She placed her hands on the counter, attempting to peer past Jasper's arms for a good view of the cooking food. But Jasper quickly shoved her back down with one hand while still scrambling the eggs with the other.

'Hey, hey!” she tutted at her blue pup warningly, shaking her head. “It's dangerous, tch.”

Once Jasper had finished cooking, she heaped a pile of eggs and sausages on a plate for herself then poured the rest into the food bowls. She then handed them out selectively to the pets.

Peridot eagerly dove into her dish while Lapis couldn't help but notice that her own portion was smaller and had no meat in it. She let out an indignant whine but Jasper just poked her nose firmly.

“You were a naughty girl, no special treatment for you,” the large gem sneered.

Jasper then sat at the table and was prepared to dive into her breakfast when suddenly there was a loud clatter.

Lapis had knocked over her own bowl in an attempt to steal the extra bacon from Peridot's dish but the tiny gem would have none of it and so they broke into a scuffle; yowling and lot of batting with their hands.

“QUIT THAT!” Jasper thundered, hastily picking up Peridot and her bowl out of reach. “Lapis Lazuli! No.”

She placed Peridot and her bowl on the table where she resumed feeding. Jasper then turned to Lapis, fists on her hips. Dejected, Lapis made herself small by tucking her arms and legs close and bowed her head in shame. Immediately Jasper softened at this but she knew she had to remain firm.

So she poked Lapis' nose again as a light punishment and commanded that she eat up the mess on the floor herself which the blue gem was only too happy to oblige to.

With both small gems occupied at last, Jasper returned to her own meal. She was still eating when Peridot headbutted her biceps lightly and lay down beside her, watching intently.

“Finished?” Jasper noted the empty dish, the green kitty responded by fondly licking her owner's fingers.

“Heh, you can have an extra treat for eating it all like a good girl then,” she chuckled, breaking off a piece of bacon and handed it to Peridot whom nibbled on it happily.

Jasper felt her knee being pawed at and looked down to see Lapis staring up at her with big eyes.

“You all finished up here too?”

Lapis forgot herself for a second, nodding in response then eyed the big chunk of sausage Jasper had in her fork. The owner rolled her eyes, the pup was still as persistent as ever. She decided she'd make her work for it.

“Lapis Lazuli,” Jasper whistled; the blue gem immediately straightened up, at full attention. “You really want a treat?”

Lapis nodded again, eyes still fixed on the meat piece.

“Then you have to do exactly as I command,” Jasper purred. “Poorly trained pups get no prizes. Sit down.”

Lapis scooted backwards, planting her naked derriere on the tile floor. She shivered from the cold contact but held her position.

“Lie down,” Jasper ordered. Lapis obeyed, gasping slightly as her sensitive nipples and tentacle penis now pressed against the floor. She quivered, trying her best to not give in to rub herself across the cool ceramic tiles.

Jasper grinned at this. “Roll over.”

Lapis did so, flinching slightly as her back gem bumped on the floor. Her bright-blue member began to swell, twisting about itself. The blue gem couldn't help but let out a whimper.

Jasper's grin grew even bigger as an idea struck her looking upon the scene. It would be just what this pup deserved too.

“Get up and beg,” she barked out. Lapis quickly got up onto her knees, holding out her hands in supplication.

“Good, good...” Jasper crooned, now placing the sausage atop her pet's nose. “Now don't move till I say so.”

Confusion flashed across Lapis' face then she inhaled sharply as Jasper's bare foot suddenly pushed up against the heat of her groin.

“Here's the trick, Lapis,” Jasper sighed softly, letting the tentacle curl about her foot as she slowly rubbed up and down. “You can have the treat…as long you don't orgasm on me. Come, and you get no treat…so what will you do then?”

Lapis clenched her eyes shut, nearly crying out with frustration. She hated and loved her owner at this very moment.

Mentally she considered her options as Jasper continued her footjob, now twirling the tip of Lapis' member between her toes. Thinking was getting harder now as the blue gem's focus wavered.

She could simply give in and make the process quick, making a mess of Jasper's legs but that would hurt her pride. Yet was it also really worth it to be left aching?

In the end Lapis decided to be stubborn; glaring shakily at Jasper as she now ran her big toe skillfully up the shaft. Peridot watched on the scene with great interest, wondering how this would play out.

Lapis tried to keep her mind off the act and focus on the sausage she still held, but it was not working very well. A knot had now swelled up around the base of her tentacle and Jasper took gleeful pleasure in pressing the heel of her foot on it. Lapis gasped and whimpered, fading in and out of a daze, only consciously aware of the weight upon her genitals and a warmth building up within the pit of her stomach.

Jasper then took the step further, once more running her toes meticulously up the shaft again so her nails lightly brushed against the sensitive skin then pressed down the tip downwards against the base firmly yet gentle. Lapis let out a loud yelp, involuntary thrusting her hips towards it.

Any sense of respectable dignity she may have still somehow beheld went out of the window as she dropped her treat and willingly gave into the sensation, humping her owner's foot furiously.

Jasper only chuckled mirthfully at this.

Legs trembling, Lapis slid her tentacle up and down the bottom of Jasper's foot. She was now breathing hard, her cheeks flushed a deep blue. A warm tight pressure began to build up in in her loins and just as she felt like she was about to come, Jasper pulled her foot away.

Lapis froze then scrunched up her face and let out a long groan-whine as her tentacle now writhed achingly upon itself, denied its climax.

“Good girl,” Jasper smirked, ruffling Lapis' hair tauntingly. “You obeyed my orders after all, now you get your treat.”

The blue gem regarded her balefully. It had been a trap all along, a punishment, Jasper had never intended to let her meet her full pleasure after all.

The large gem laughed out loud at Lapis' expression then stood up from her chair, picking up the dishware. “Well I'm off to clean the plates, you have my permission jack yourself off while I do so.”

Peridot mewled with light laughter as Jasper walked over to the sink while Lapis frowned and lay back on the floor, morosely chewing on the now cold sausage as she hastily masturbated.

She'd get her owner back for this somehow. She would.


	2. Jasper's New Pets: Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper takes the pets out for a walk then a nasty surprise happens at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so shy and embarrassed about this chapter ;;;  
> Uhm so there's parts of watersports in this chapter as well as a another bodily fluid. Keep in mind what happens few hours later after eating, is all I'll leave at that.

The plate and bowls clinked loudly as Jasper dropped them into the sink. She was shaking the suds off her hands when she felt a strong nudge against her legs.

She looked down to see Lapis rubbing her forehead against her calf, whining quietly.

“Finished with yourself, huh?” Jasper cooed, crouching down to scratch under her pet's chin and examined her body. “Geez you're a mess!”

The blue gem was covered from collarbone to navel in the milky fluid she had spilled upon herself after her quick masturbation. Lapis chuffed and rolled onto her back, seemingly too proud of herself. Her now shrinking bright blue tentacle penis still wriggled about her thighs.

“Peridot,” Jasper whistled to the small gem who had wandered up to them and was eying Lapis with a curious intent. “Why don't you help her clean herself off?”

Very eagerly, Peridot trotted over to Lapis and circled her, figuring out where she would begin. She started by lapping up the cum on her partner's stomach and moving her way upwards.

Lapis humored Peridot's efforts, content with licking her own hands. Until the green gem's paw brushed against her groin, gripping the tip of her tentacle. Lapis growled disapprovingly, grappling her to nip at her shoulders. Peridot hissed with annoyance, struggling to get away but Lapis' hold remained firm.

Jasper snorted at this and knelt down to separate the two gems. “Didn't I tell you to behave yourselves?”

Lapis' response was to roll on her back again, exposing her now cleaned body. Jasper chuckled at this, running a soft finger down her tummy. The pup let out a happy squeak.

Peridot whined, pawing her owner's thigh as she looked up at her expectantly. Jasper gently picked her up, cradling her in her own arms. The kitten purred, nuzzling into Jasper's cleavage.

“Yeah, let's just go relax for a bit,” the striped gem smiled as she strode out of the kitchen, carrying Peridot while Lapis tagged after at her heels.

In the next room, she took a quick survey of the available seating spread about and decided on a wide sofa, plopping down on the cushy cream-colored cushions. She scooted around, searching for the sweet spot for her rear end. As Jasper made herself comfortable, Peridot crawled off her lap with annoyance at her shifting movements and settled on a pillow next to them, curling up contently on it.

Lapis jumped up after them, carrying a well-thumbed paperback in her mouth which she dropped on her owner's thigh. Jasper grabbed it, examining the cover then let out a deep sigh.

“ _The Little Mermaid_? Really? Again?”

The slim gem just grinned up at her, placing her chin on her owner's knee as she tucked in next to her.

Jasper smiled in return, placing an arm around her while she opened up to the first page of the book, reading aloud, “Far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal...”

***

Around an hour later, after Jasper had finished reading the short story and all three had been napping lightly together on the couch; one of them stirred abruptly.

It was Lapis. She let out a plaintive whine, pawing at her owner's leg with great insistence.

“W-what's wrong Lapis?” Jasper yawned with a stutter, rubbing her eyes as she came out of her rest.

The blue pup simply bounded off the couch towards the front door that led to the outside, scratching at it and whimpering. Jasper was confused briefly till she noticed her pet quivering and squeezing her legs together. The answer quickly dawned on her.

“You….you need to go outside?” she raised an eyebrow. “To go to the toilet? Honestly?”

She inclined her head towards the small hallway that led to the bathroom, as to remind her that it existed. But Lapis shook her head, still batting her hand against the screen.

“All right, all right,” Jasper rolled her eyes as she strode over to her, gently dragging her away from the door. “I suppose you want me to walk you on a leash too?”

When Lapis nodded in response to that, the large gem searched the door frame and found a couple of nylon harnesses and leashes hanging up on a wall hook. She wrapped a green one around Lapis, making sure it wasn't on her too tight.

Once she made her pet was all set, she called to the other one who was still curled up on the couch. “Yo Peridot, you want to come for a walk too?”

The tiny gem raised her head, narrowing her eyes at them. For few minutes she sat on her pillow in contemplation, mentally considering if she truly wanted to join in or not. Finally just as Lapis was starting to get restless, Peridot climbed down from her seat and trotted over to them.

She stretched her body out before Jasper, waiting for her turn to be set up with her own harness. Jasper snapped a deep red one on her as well then clicked the matching leashes onto both gems respectively.

As soon as Jasper opened the door, Lapis darted out towards the steps, tugging at her leash. She was unable to move further as her owner still stood back in the doorway, holding the reins tightly.

“Hold on Lapis,” she tutted. “Wait for Peridot.”

She then looked down at the kitten whom now seemed to have sudden second thoughts about the whole endeavor. Peridot looked past the doorway, licking her lips uncertainly.

“You really don't have to do this, if you don't want to,” Jasper assured her.

Comforted, Peridot made her decision. She followed them outside and as she and Jasper moved ahead, Lapis eagerly dashed down the steps. Jasper couldn't help but chuckle as the blue gem strained against her harness, running along almost on her two feet.

“Easy there, girl.”

At the bottom of the stairs, Lapis made a sharp turn towards the mossy cliff side that surrounded the beach house. Searching the rocks, she lifted a leg on one of them. A straight stream of piss sprayed from the tip of her tentacle-penis, splashing noisily onto the pale sand. Lapis let out a sigh of relief, shivering slightly as the soil darkened beneath her.

Peridot blushed as she watched her partner pee while Jasper stared off elsewhere, now very glad that this home was well far away from the public prying eyes.

Soon Lapis finished, shaking off the dribble and walked over to Peridot, nudging her cheek with hers as to say 'Your turn now.'

Peridot's blush turned an even deeper shade of emerald at this, stepping away from her. She found a more private spot under the stairs. She glared at her partners pointedly, silently asking them to look away. When they obliged, Peridot squatted down and even then she still found it difficult to pee due to her nerves. She trembled in her spot for a number of minutes till her bladder relaxed, tinkling freely on the ground.

After she finished, the tiny gem crawled over to Jasper and rubbed against her leg, mewling. Her owner knelt down to scratch her behind the ears, praising “That a girl.”

Lapis frowned slightly at this, nudging Jasper in the elbow with her head. The bigger gem huffed, looking down at her with a half-grin as she massaged the back of Lapis' neck firmly, her claws digging in warningly. “You too Lapis...this time.”

The blue gem quivered gleefully beneath her touch. Jasper looked up and into the short distance off where she could see the frothy waves splashing amongst the sand and rocks. It was a private place as any.

“Come on girls,” she tugged at the leashes gently. “Why don't walk down that path a bit further?”

Lapis happily took the lead, eager to do a bit of run in the shallows while Peridot lagged behind, unsure of this endeavor.

Once they reached the edge of the water, Jasper unhooked the leashes from their harnesses and Lapis darted off like a bullet. She yelped in near-laughter as she hopped around in the refreshing cold water on all fours.

Jasper chuckled at this, sitting down on a dry section of the sand where the waves wouldn't reach her. Peridot contented herself with climbing onto her owner's lap and curling up within. Jasper stroked her green kitten's shoulders lovingly with the back of her knuckles while she watched Lapis at play.

The pup was soaked with sea spray, her hair slicked flat and dripping. She chased after plovers on the sand, causing them to scamper away from her quickly on their stilted legs. Lapis let out a peal of happy giggles, rolling in the sea foam. When she finished, a film of damp sand hung to her arms and legs and ever other part of her body. She eyed her owner mischievously.

“Oh Lapis, don't-” Jasper started to warn but Lapis was already running at them at full speed.

“Oof!” the striped gem gasped as the blue gem collided with her chest, failing to knock her over completely but still kicking the wind out of her. Peridot hissed as she was squeezed between owner and pup, squirming out from under their entangled limbs.

Lapis ignored this, licking and kissing Jasper's lips as she cuddled up close. Jasper let out a soft moan, returning her affections with smooches of her own as she ran her hands down Lapis' slender frame, pressing her thumbs against the sides of her waist.

The blue gem whimpered, the head of her tentacle peeking out from between her legs, Jasper noticed. She brushed a thumb at the tip, her claw teasing the urethra entry. Lapis screamed, thrusting her hips with great need. Peridot stared at the two, mesmerized.

Jasper grazed the inner thighs of her pet with her fingers, ready to slip inside one of her damper holes. But while kissing, Lapis nipped hard at her owner's lower lips, drawing blood.

Jasper winced, frowning. She removed her hand causing the pup to whine mournfully, and crossed her arms.

“No biting,” she reprimanded,. She licked off the small trail of blood on her mouth while still looking at Lapis sternly. The ocean gem bowed her head with embarrassment, avoiding eye contact.

Then it started to rain. Droplets splashed against her skin, Jasper looked up at the slate-gray sky. There was a crisp damp scent in the air.

“...I guess we'd better get back inside,” Jasper observed then looked down at Lapis. “Plus Lapis here also needs to be washed down, look at that sand!”

Lapis looked down at the grit covering her and chuckled.

Jasper hooked the leashes on them and they made their way back towards the beach house. Yet about halfway down the path, Peridot froze.

“What's the matter, Peridot?” Jasper asked with concern.

The green gem looked up at her with nervous eyes. A grumble emitted from her stomach and she clutched at it with a gasp, glancing around hurriedly, wanting to be anywhere but here. She tugged at the leash, denoting that she wanted to be let off it immediately.

Comprehension dawned on Jasper. She made a disgusted face and let her go free to which Peridot quickly hid around a boulder, completely hidden from their sight and ear shot.

Jasper called out loudly after her. “You can do your business, but don't expect me to clean up after you.”

She added under her breath “I'd rather revisit Malachite than play duty pick up...”

Lapis' ears pricked at this, a devilish smile flashed across her face in the briefest of moments so her owner didn't see it.

Minutes later, Peridot crawled back with a dark blush on her face. It was raining heavily now.

“Come 'ere, ya poor kitty,” Jasper sighed, picking her up. They walked up the wooden plank steps and into the house at last. There Jasper removed the harnesses and leashes from her pets and hung them back on the hook beside the door.

“You two stay here while I go ahead and run the bath,” she commanded. “Don't make a mess while I'm gone, you hear?”

Lapis bit her lip, stifling a bark of laughter just as Jasper turned her back on her. Peridot raised an eyebrow, peering at the blue gem suspiciously. _What in the world are you planning now, Lapis Lazuli?_

When she was sure the owner was fully in the bathroom, out of hearing, Lapis got up on all fours and faced Peridot with the biggest devious grin.

The green gem's eyes widened in horror once she realized what she was going to do.

_Don't do this, she'll kill you!_ She mouthed at her.

Lapis only scoffed. She went to take up position in the center of the living room, on top of the white rug.

Jasper walked back in moments later. She saw Peridot covering her eyes and Lapis in a squatting pose. There was confusion then the horrifying sinking reality set in in a rush. Jasper let out a shout.

“Lapis, NO-”

Lapis got her revenge.


	3. Jasper's New Pets: Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dont have much to say here, just that this is the last chapter of the petplay antics of homeworld gems (for now). I hope you do enjoy!

The bathroom door slammed open. A large striped gem angrily stepped in within, carrying a squirming blue gem at an arms length. A look of great disgust was clearly expressed on Jasper's face, looking upon Lapis as if she was infected. Lapis felt uncomfortable, being held up by under her arms only. She kept her protests silent however, simply trying to shift into a better position as limited as she was. Jasper scoffed at this.

She unceremoniously dropped her on the floor. Lapis yelped as she fell onto all her four limbs, just barely avoiding hitting her chin against the tile. She looked up at her owner with an apologetic whine but Jasper just sneered.

“Little bit late for that,” she growled lowly, pointing a warning finger at Lapis. “Now...NOW you stay right here while I -uch- clean up the mess you made...”

Jasper's throat threatened a retch at the thought of it but she held it back. She turned on her heel and strode back out. She had the door halfway closed behind her when Peridot quickly trotted inside, having had followed them.

Once the door had shut and the room was left to the pets themselves only, the green gem spoke up – very vocally.

“What in the diamond were you thinking Lazuli??” Peridot accused, almost screaming at her.

Lapis flinched at the higher than usual pitch of her partner's voice and only responded with a sheepish shrug in return. Peridot stared at her with a concerned frown, chewing on her bottom lip.

“You know Jasper's gonna punish you severely, right?”

“Hush, she's coming back,” Lapis shushed her then she distracted herself with the nearby tub that was nearly filled to brim with warm water and coconut scented foamy bubbles. Suddenly she was consciously very aware how unclean she felt inside and outside and now desired nothing more than a deep soak at this moment. She had nearly dipped a finger in when Jasper stormed back inside.

“Ah, no Lapis, no,” she shook her head, firmly dragging her away from the edge of the tub and beneath a separate shower head instead. “You'll dirty it if you go in like this, the-” Jasper coughed at this, her face scrunching up in distaste as she considered the next word she wanted to use next. “… _sand,_ needs to be washed off first.”

She then reached out and turned the stainless steel handle. A strong rush of water sprayed out, splashing against Lapis' head and shoulders. She let out a displeased squeal. It was ice-cold! She shivered under the dripping coldness, glancing up at her owner to see if she would raise the heat. But Jasper only glared at her with a slight frown.

Saying nothing, the large gem picked up an orange mesh sponge and began roughly scrubbing Lapis' body down with it. She brushed across the blue gem's back stone with it, sensing the hot tingle she caused within her. In spite of herself, Lapis shuddered at the chill and harsh treatment alike, her tentacle swelling anew between her legs. That did not go unnoticed by Jasper.

“You're a really filthy puppy, aren't ya?” she sneered, now firmly sliding the sponge down the cleft of Lapis' ass. The blue gem gasped and whimpered, clumsily rubbing her thighs together to try to relieve the tension now building up within her groin. Then everything froze or at least Lapis thought it did.

But Jasper had simply only turned off the water, leaving a damp Lapis out in the still air. The pup trembled, feeling very cold as rivulets of water dripped down her arms and legs. Then warmth; Jasper had wrapped an aqua-blue cotton towel around Lapis. She let out a relieved sigh as she was dried off and huddled up in the cloth, letting Jasper pick her up.

She was set down on a brown bath mat next to the tub, curling up in her bundle of towel as Jasper gently scratched the back of her neck.

“That was only a part of your punishment,” she whispered, making direct eye contact with Lapis, her golden eyes burning into her deep blue ones. The pup's ears pricked at this with wary curiosity. _What in the world could she intend to do more to me?_

“Peridot,” Jasper cooed as she turned around, beckoning. “Peri, baby, come over here.”

The green kitten tensed, cautiously crawling over to her owner in wonder about what she wanted.

“That's a good girl,” Jasper praised her, picking her up and running a soft thumb under her chin. Peridot purred, relaxing immediately at this unexpected affectionate gesture.

“...You won't like this,” Jasper sighed deeply, eying the bits of sand also on the tiny gem's hands and knees. “...But you also need to be washed off too.”

Peridot instantly stopped purring, staring up at her owner with wide apprehensive eyes. She nervously looked back and forth between the shower head and her owner.

But Jasper reassured her, kissing her on the forehead. “Don't worry, yours will be nicer.”

She turned the shower back on but waited on moving Peridot beneath it; testing the running water with her free hand. When it went from freezing to tepid and finally to steaming hot, Jasper thrust Peridot under it.

Peridot let out a surprised squeak when she was immediately doused but remained quiet and did not protest for the rest of her wash. Jasper was much more gentle with her than she had been with Lapis, mimicking the motions she did before but with more care. Peridot exhaled, feeling the caress of the sponge as it moved across her body. She jumped a bit when the sponge pressed noticeably against her butt and between her legs.

Jasper chuckled at this, lightly squeezing Peridot's generous belly. A nub of dark green tentacle peeked out from hiding. Just as before however, the small gem did not have chance to answer this need when Jasper suddenly turned off the water.

She let out a crying whine even as she was swaddled in her own forest-green towel and set down beside Lapis. Jasper just clicked her tongue at this. “Patience Peridot...you'll get your treat soon enough...”

She stood up from the pets who had now curled up next to each other, shivering slightly under their towels. Jasper bent over to check the temperature of the water in the bathtub, it was still very warm and the white foam of bubbles still remained within.

Jasper uncovered the protesting small gems, gently picking up and dropping them into the bath. Lapis knelt on all her fours, the water reaching up past her elbows and knees as she waded around while Peridot sat where she had been placed, submerged up to her chin. She purred as Lapis nudged her nose against her neck.

“Bath nice and relaxing enough for you?” Jasper asked in a cooing voice.

The relaxation did not last for long yet, the blue gem started to get frisky; nibbling her partner's shoulders as she set herself into a mounting position. She poked the tip of her tentacle onto the small of Peridot's back, hoping to incite her to raise her hips for easy entry. Peridot had other ideas, however.

Waves spilled over the rim of the bath as the two gems got into a heated tussle for right of dominance. Lapis let out a yelp as she slipped, bashing her right shoulder against the faucet which drew blood. Peridot froze, drawing in a sharp inhale of breath when she saw what happened. Jasper called the opportune time to step in.

“Oh no…,” she grumbled, picking up Lapis with one arm while Peridot was plucked out and back on the bath mat, looking shameful. “This is why I keep telling you guys not to fight...”

Jasper turned to the blue gem, examining the cut with tenderness. “Are you you okay Lapis? Do we need to stop?”

Lapis shook her head hastily in response, kissing her owner's nose gem to show she was fine.

The wound was closing up quickly, bless the gems' regenerative systems; so Jasper set her down. Lapis trotted over to Peridot and showed her forgiveness by nuzzling and licking the green gem's face.

From there, Jasper examined the stark difference between her pets' phallus appendages. While Lapis' was slick and flexible, continuously twisting about itself; Peridot's was much more firm and rigid, a ribbed shaft with small bumps at its base.

“So you both want to mount, huh?” Jasper observed. “But you can't agree on who gets to top, hmm...yeah, I'll settle that for you.” she finished with a chuckle.

The pets perked up, watching her curiously as Jasper mulled over her decision.

Finally: “Lapis, come here.”

Nearly bouncing with nervous excitement, Lapis bounded over to the striped gem. Her joy deflated slightly however when Jasper gripped the back of her neck firmly.

“Yeah, you've been a very naughty puppy all day today,” Jasper sighed, turning Lapis about so she was sideways to her. She ran a hand down Lapis' flat stomach, feeling the slimy tentacle writhe against the back of her knuckles. “Don't get too excited now, pup.”

Then Jasper moved her fingers behind the knot base of Lapis' penis, teasing the slick entrance as she passed it upwards. At the end Jasper felt the tight anus of the blue gem, pressing down on it lightly with her pinky finger. Lapis let out a groan, whining as she thrust her hips back in response.

“Easy now, girl, not yet” Jasper clicked her tongue then raised her head up towards where the other small gem still waited. “Peridot, you too, come here.”

The green gem tentatively crawled over to them, looking up at her owner expectantly.

“Lie down,” Jasper purred, with her right hand gently pushing down Peridot and rolling her over to expose her penis. “Lapis can't get to your dick if it's buried under all that chub.”

Lapis' eyes widened, glancing up at her soundlessly.

“Yes, that's correct,” Jasper chortled. “That's Peridot's reward and your punishment, you get to be mounted.”

If there was anything Lapis disliked a lot, Jasper knew it was being bottomed. Lapis could never live down the idea of someone like Peridot topping her. But that's not to say Jasper was going to do this against the blue gem's wishes.

“However...” Jasper frowned, concerned if she had maybe pushed the boundaries here too far. “Is Lapis fine with this?”

There was a pause then, very slowly and deliberately, Lapis nodded her head.

“All right then, work your mouth magic on Peridot,” Jasper commanded. Immediately Lapis moved to take the tip of the green gem's stiff member into her mouth, exploring with her wet tongue down the ridges. Peridot let out a sharp hiss-whine, quivering.

“Thatta a girl, I'll work on loosening the back door.” Jasper studied the back end of her pet, spreading her ass cheeks. Carefully she pressed her pinky finger again upon the azure anus, pushing slowly and firmly until it slipped in. Lapis let out a muffled groan, biting the shaft lightly between her teeth making Peridot moan in turn. Precum filled her mouth. Reflexively Lapis tried to pull her head away to spit it out but Jasper had quickly placed her free hand on her to stay her. The pup had no choice but to swallow, drool mingled with sperm dribbling out the corners of her mouth as she choked it down.

Silently the large gem turned back to her anus play, wriggling her little finger inside. Lapis clenched her ass in response, bucking her hips down making Jasper's finger slip in deeper up to the knuckle joint.

“Eager to get going, already?” she smirked toothily at this, thrusting her finger in and out deliberately.

“Is Peridot good to go?” she called out.

The green kitten let out a whimpering purr as Lapis' mouth slid off her dick with a pop. Peridot was dripping wet, precum slime and saliva pooling on her thighs. Jasper motioned her to come over.

Peridot quickly crawled over to her and positioned herself behind Lapis as Jasper removed her finger. She tried to mount the blue pup but was unable to get a grip as Lapis still had her hindquarters raised. So all Peridot did was slap the head of her phallus against her partner's knot as she attempted to hop up.

“Dang it Lapis,” Jasper scolded, pushing her pet's butt down. “At least have the decency to put your ass down.”

Now within reach, Peridot pushed in, her penis sliding into the warm slit between Lapis' tentacle and anus at first. The blue gem snarled disagreeably.

“Whoops wrong hole,” Jasper sighed, removing Peridot gently. “Here, let me guide you.”

She wrapped her large hand around her kitten's shaft, enveloping it completely, and moved it upwards. Lapis gasped sharply as she felt the ridged penis enter her orifice. Peridot groaned lightly as her mate clenched around her.

Lapis gyrated her hips back and forth, whining for her top to follow suit. Peridot went along with her motions, pulling back when Lapis went forward and pushing in when she backed in. A rhythm was met, both gems panting as they thrust together.

Lapis continued to cry out with a whimper, shifting her legs as her own tentacle writhed in neglect.

“Oh yeaaah,” Jasper purred as she settled herself up so now she was hovering over them. “Let me help you with that, Lapis.”

She kissed Peridot's shoulders, sucking on her skin as she reached around to grab Lapis' twitching phallus. She positioned her hand so that the knot rested between the middle and ring fingers. With a gentle but firm squeeze, she gave it few tugs.

Lapis yelped, jamming her ass down on Peridot's penis to the base, causing her to groan in turn. A small dribble of cum leaked out from the blue gem's tentacle tip.

Jasper chuffed, now wrapped her fingers completely around the wriggling cock over the knot and began jerking alongside Peridot and Lapis' motions.

In the midst of action and loud sexual panting, with Peridot's butt cheeks grinding back and forth on Jasper's thigh as she fucked the blue gem in front of her; the larger mate could feel herself getting hot as well. She felt her groin swell against the fly of her pants which elicited a lustful deep sigh from her. So she began rubbing her bump in the crack of Peridot's ass and jerked Lapis' penis quicker. The pets answered this action by speeding up.

Lapis continued to make her pleasure known vocally, crying out in whimpers while Peridot gripped tight and penetrated her deeper and harder, now biting the back of her neck as she humped. Jasper grunted as she now wrapped her other free hand around both of them, partly lifting them up and pressing close to her chest. With one last pull, she tugged out Lapis' tentacle to its stretching point. Explosions happened.

Lapis let out a howl as she came, a thick jet of cum spurted from her penis hitting the underside of her small breasts. The intensity of Lapis' orgasm caused Peridot to come immediately after, filling up the entirety of her rectum. Jasper groaned as she too next hit her climax, feeling a surge of wet heat within herself.

She then collapsed on top of them, causing the pets to squeak in annoyance. They laid there for a while, sweating and gasping for air. Lapis and Peridot wriggled under their owner but made no moves to leave. Finally, with shaky arms, Jasper slowly pushed herself off them to give them space. Lapis sighed as she removed herself from Peridot. With a wet sound the penis slipped out and cum fell generously forth from her gaping anus, pooling onto the floor. The green kitten sniffed as she curled up in a sitting position, licking the tip of her own twitching tentacle.

“Ah….look at the mess we've all made,” Jasper growled in amusement as she examined her soaked self. “We're gonna have to get ourselves cleaned up...again.”

Lapis and Peridot looked up at her and burst into light giggles.

“Yeah, laugh on,” Jasper scoffed. “You're helping me.”

  

After the mess from their sexual endeavor in the bathroom had been all cleaned up and the tub used for the second time; the homeworld gems retired to the bedroom where they all ended the day as they had started it, cuddled up in their large bed.

There Jasper removed the collars of Peridot and Lapis as they snuggled up at her sides, replacing them on the nightstand. She in turn removed her ruined pants along with her shirt so she was just as naked as her pets were.

Jasper then laid back on the bed where Lapis took the cue to rest her head atop her owner's sizable breasts, grinning as she did. Peridot contented herself by burying herself under Jasper's right arm, purring as she did.

“So...let's talk about this,” Jasper sighed deeply, scritching both of her partners' heads. “Exercise, what can I say? Very interesting, I liked it.”

“Yeah, we should do it again sometime,” Lapis chuckled, stretching her arms skyward. “And by 'sometime,' I mean all the time.”

“Yes!” Peridot nodded. “For once, I actually agree with Lazuli.”

Jasper narrowed her eyes at Lapis. “Of course...just...no more pooping on floors anymore, please?”

Lapis barked out a laugh but hastily quieted down when she saw the glare from her. “Well...I can't make any promises,” she added with a grin and a shrug.

Jasper rolled her eyes then turned to the other small gem. “Peridot?”

“I really liked being petted and touched like that,” Peridot blushed. “Can we do more of that next time?”

“And food, that too,” Lapis added on helpfully. “Also we should talk about using toys too, if you get my meaning.”

“All right, all right,” Jasper laughed as she squeezed them close. “We'll do it all, you spoiled brats.”

She kissed them both tenderly and as they laid in a close embrace on the bed…

“...What do you guys think about bringing an observer in?”


End file.
